


you never have to face up to the night on your own

by aviation



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, it physically hurt me to type buzzfeed into fandoms list...., its awful - Freeform, read @ ur own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviation/pseuds/aviation
Summary: "What, are you going to serenade the spirits?""That's exactly what I'm going to do."Shane frowns down at the tuning pegs on the guitar, then looks back up at Ryan. "I hope they like Wonderwall."





	you never have to face up to the night on your own

**Author's Note:**

> didnt proofread
> 
> tbh its only shyan if u squint ..dont @ me pls

10:26pm

"What, are you going to serenade the spirits?" 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Shane frowns down at the tuning pegs on the guitar, then looks back up at Ryan. "I hope they like Wonderwall."

Ryan shakes his head, grinning. "I never knew you played."

Cross-legged on the dirt, Shane scoots over a little way from the campfire towards Ryan. 

"Barely." he waggles his fingers, "Too clumsy - anyway, that doesn't matter, we're serenading the forest demons."

"And what gave you the idea to bring a guitar that you can barely play to a campfire?" Ryan brings his knees up to his chest, an eyebrow quirked.

"It's not a campfire without - there we go - um, it's not a campfire without a happy-clappy campfire sing-song, is it?"

"I guess not." Ryan scoots himself over closer to Shane's side. "Serenade me, then."

"The demons. Serenade the demons," Shane corrects, strumming a chord that twangs and sounds awful, immediately scrunching up his nose. 

"That too. Come on, this is a 25 minute video, we've not got all night." 

"Okay, o-" he sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, then strums a note that buzzes and sounds like somebody hit the instrument against the wall. 

Ryan laughs. "Oh my God, you're awful, dude - - wait, you're not a lefty!"

"Great observation," Shane deadpans. "What about it?"

"You're holding it like a lefty, you idiot. Let me see," Ryan says, taking the guitar off of him and repositioning it.

"Lefty sounds like a racial slur," Shane quips, letting Ryan reposition his hands on the guitar, his cheeks going a little warm.

"Them lefties, stealin' our country, stealin' our jobs, stea- God, your hands are cold."

"Shut up. Yours are sweaty." Shane says weakly, not really knowing what to say.

Ryan rubs his thumb over the back of Shane's hand. "Take your thumb off the strings," he says gently.

Shane mumbles something along the lines of "Don't tell me how to play guitar," but obliges.

Ryan positions his fingers and steps back, beaming proudly. "Okay, strum."

Shane gets a much more pleasant sound this time. "Oh, fuck off! How are you so good at everything? Any other hidden talents I should know about?"

Ryan's cheeks flush, and he looks down. "I'm not good at everything."

"What are you not good at, then?" Shane leans his chin on his arms, which are resting on the guitar.

Ryan shrugs "I dunno. I'm sure I'll find something."

This clip never goes into the video.

-

1:43am

"Go to sleep," Shane tells Ryan, his words mumbled from lying face down on the pillow.

"Shut up, it's scary." Ryan whispers. He turns his phone light off and shudders, staring up to the roof of the tent. He can see the shadows of the moving branches in the wind out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you scared?"

"No," Shane mumbles, repositioning himself so his words aren't muffled by the pillow. "I'm tired."

Ryan shivers, turning over on his side. He listens to the wind whistling for a while, before turning over again. "Isn't there anything that scares you?"

Shane stays quiet and Ryan assumes he's ignoring him or has gone back to sleep, "A lot of things scare me," he admits. "Ghosts aren't one of them."

Ryan lets this hang in the air for a while before sitting up. "One second -" he scoots over closer to Shane, still in his sleeping bag. "Okay?"

Shane yawns. "Sure. I'm tired, can we sleep now? Please?"

"Yeah, okay." 

Shane burrows his face into the pillow and he wakes up with his face burrowed into Ryan's neck.

This part never makes it into the video, either.

-

6:20am

"You've done really good, today," Shane says offhandedly.

Ryan stays silent. His face might be on fire.

-

8:03am

When they make it to the hotel the next morning, it's mostly a blur.

Ryan's still rubbing his eyes and yawning, and Shane's sniffing a mile a minute.

"Please tell you you didn't catch a cold," Ryan looks up at him, fumbling for the keycard.

"I didn't catch a cold," Shane replies, sniffling right afterwards.

Ryan gets in and flops down on the bed, shedding his jacket and shoes only. 

He's half asleep when he feels the bed dip and the sound of tapping keys on a laptop, and Ryan yawns and curls up next to him - the typing stops abruptly for a second, before Ryan feels Shane's hand through his hair, his laptop discarded.

When he wakes up, Shane is reading a book using one hand and carding his fingers through Ryan's hair still. 

"My best friend is a cat," Shane says when he notices Ryan is awake. "For the record, I think it's cute."

"Fuck you," Ryan says, cracking his back, but there's no bite.

"Anytime," Shane replies. 

He's drooled on Shane's button-up. Shane doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> madejj.tumblr.com


End file.
